


You're Awful I Love You

by SpookyHoodlum



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Harassment, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHoodlum/pseuds/SpookyHoodlum
Summary: (summary to be added when i think of one)





	You're Awful I Love You

“Well well well, look what I found.” 

A red-nailed hand braced against the rusted wall by her head. Belladonna looked up into green eyes leering through eye holes of a skin mask. He seemed a bit older than her and looked as if he'd been taken apart and sewn back together crooked. He flashed a rotten grin of bad teeth.

“H'llo there. Who do you belong to?” His voice was like tires squealing on asphalt, his breath just as awful. This was the infamous Stank Gum; Gas Town champion and peeler of scalps. Scrotus's favorite lieutenant who commanded a legion of his own War Boys. A gaggle of them lurked nearby, hard to miss when painted in blue, yellow, and purple. 

She turned her head to avoid looking at him. “I'm Belladonna.”

He giggled and drummed his fingers on the wall. “A nice mouthful that doesn't answer my question. Who do you belong to?” 

Ugly and irritating. Belladonna scoffed. “I'm here with Choke Hound.” 

“Ohh so you're the sweet piece Scrotus gave to the strangler dog.” He started twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. “Maybe he'll let me borrow you for a while.”

She slapped him hard enough to knock his head to one side. Stank Gum was stunned until he giggled and shuddered, rubbing his cheek. “You're a mean little thing, aintcha? I like it!” 

Belladonna opened her mouth but Choke Hound had already appeared next to her, a large hand on her shoulder. She wondered how such a large man could move so quietly. Gratitude flooded her at his presence, putting an arm around him as well. If playing the blushing bride got this man away from her it would be worth it. 

“She's not yours, Stank Gum.” He rumbled. “Keep your stinkin' mitts off.”

Stank Gum only laughed and swatted Choke Hound on the shoulder like an old friend. “Just admiring the goods, my man! Whadja do to earn such a prize?” 

“Not your business.” He steered Belladonna away, keeping his hand on her shoulder the whole walk back to the garage. 

*

Stank Gum was always there when she was. It was either coincidence or he was making a point of it. Choke Hound told her to avoid him when possible, but again here he was. This time he leaned against the wall with a bag of live crickets. He fished one out and held it up squirming between two fingers.

“Want one? Tastes better alive and wrigglin'.” He kept his eyes on her as he brought the bug to his mouth and slowly bit it in half. He offered the other gooey half as he chewed. 

Belladonna's nose wrinkled. “You're vile.” She had eaten live bugs before, that wasn't the point. Anything he touched was tainted. 

“Aw, you're makin' me blush.” Stank popped the rest of the bug in his mouth with an audible crunch. “Little birdie told me you're from the Citadel, and Lord Scrotus is your big brother.”

She shrugged, trying not to watch him chew with his mouth open. “Yeah, so?”

“So what'd you do to get shipped all the way out here? Ain't the safest place for a tasty treat like you.”

It was none of his business, but Belladonna had been wondering about it herself. “...I don't really know. Daddy just said I had to go, to make myself useful. But all Scrotus did was give me to Choke Hound...”  
Stank hummed and stuffed another cricket in his mouth. “Sounds like Daddy was aimin' to get rid of ya.”

Her fists clenched and she kicked dust at him. “Oh shut up! What do you know?” 

“I calls 'em like I sees 'em, sugar-tits.” He giggled as she stormed off. “Hey, hey! Sad to see you go, love to watch you leave!” His cackling laughter followed her all the way back to the garage.


End file.
